Chromosome 1p21-p13 contains genes encoding, for example, adenosine monophosphate deaminase-1, macrophage colony-stimulating factor-1, RAS-related protein RAP1A, beta nerve growth factor and RhoC; the last of which will be discussed in detail below. Mutations in the chromosome 1p21-p13 region are associated with some forms of colorectal cancer and Waardenburg syndrome type 2B.
Human RhoC
Human RhoC, is a member of the Ras superfamily of GTP-binding proteins involved in signal transduction, cell proliferation, vesicle trafficking and regulation of the actin cytoskeleton. RhoC possesses GTPase enzymic activity. Recently, several investigators have found that RhoC is up-regulated in some metastatic tumors. Specifically, RhoC appears to be a transforming oncogene in the inflammatory breast cancer phenotype (van Golen et al., Cancer Res. 60: 5832-8, 2000). Overexpression of the RhoC gene is also correlated with progression of ductal adenocarcinoma of the pancreas (Suwa et al., Br. J. Cancer 77: 147-52, 1998). Clark et al. (Nature 406: 532-5) have reported that overexpression of RhoC in melanoma cells enhances metastasis.